


【基锤】诸神黄昏（1）

by jqcandplease_96



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Pre-Loki/Thor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jqcandplease_96/pseuds/jqcandplease_96





	【基锤】诸神黄昏（1）

冰霜巨人看着一个老男人破开Laufey的肚皮从中走出来，沾满蓝色的血，肩上还挂着Laufey的肠子。他金色头盔上两个弯曲的角跟Loki有几分相似，但不同的是，他更加年迈，这个男人满脸的皱纹，像极了地震过后地上的裂痕。巨人们握紧手里的武器，随后却又再一次被震惊。他的手上....他的左手拽着的正是Loki Laufeyson的头颅，Laufey之子，冰霜巨人的王子！  
“我得说，拿着一颗脑袋钻进Laufey的肚中确实很麻烦....。”老男人把脑袋和身上的内脏扔到巨人们的面前。“哦，我想得向各位自我介绍一下。吾乃Loki Laufeyson，冰巨人之王后裔，来自未来，来自另外的宇宙，但这任改变不了我的体内所流淌的血液——那么我想，你们应该晓得了我的目的。”  
这个自称Loki Laufeyson的男人又指指地上的头颅：“你们看看这个可怜的男人，哦，看看他的表情，渺小又懦弱！而我，来自未来的Loki Laufeyson，我帮你们把污渍擦干净，把脑袋送给你们玩耍，又在你们的眼前杀了Laufey！我——是冰霜巨人之王的唯一选择。现在你们这群冰脑袋，向你们的王说些什么吧！”  
一片寂静之后，巨人们弯曲粗壮的腿跪在地上，向老Loki低头，一起说道：“冰霜巨人之王，Loki万岁！”  
老Loki忍不住咯咯笑出声，他坐到Laufey腿间那空余的一点位置：“那么现在——让我们去拜访拜访仙宫的老朋友们。”

Thor从床上醒来，看到的仍是同样的天花板。走下床，喝掉装在牛角杯里的蜜酒，他全身赤裸，只有被单绑在腰间遮掩。  
昨日早上，他们在王座上发现了Loki，一个被砍掉脑袋的神明，犯人还在他兄弟的胸口上贴了一张牛皮纸，上面写着：Loki去哪了。  
Thor感到愤怒，这是对Odinson的挑衅和蔑视。无可否认，Loki曾做过十分邪恶的事，但他们是相处千年的兄弟....Loki Laufeyson是他的弟弟！Thor恨着Loki，但也同样深深爱着他。泪水填满神明的眼睛，他从未想过与自己的兄弟在这种情况下彻底分离。  
“哒哒。”  
窗户上传来声音，是Odin的渡鸦，随后又飞走，Thor感到奇怪，他探出脑袋，看向遥远的一边。那是一排排蓝色的冰块，拥有巨人高大的体型。风带着寒意，Thor晓得他们，那是来自约顿海姆的冰霜巨人。  
Thor穿上盔甲和披风，握紧妙尔尼尔跑去找Odin，刚到大殿门口他看到了一条十分巨大的蟒蛇，他眼熟这个畜生。  
“耶梦加得！”  
他抡起锤子朝蟒蛇的头颅砸去，可它有力的尾巴击向Thor腹部，雷霆之神被埋进墙壁的土灰之中。  
“你何时听从与冰霜巨人！”  
Thor嘶吼，正当他想奋力一跳，一锤子砸在那畜生头上时听到了在一根柱子旁微弱的喘息，就在耶梦加得巨大身体之后。  
“父亲。”  
Thor看到脑袋流血的众神之父，他明显已经被攻击多次。神明从碎石堆中起身，想要过去扶起Odin，而耶梦加得的尾巴再次阻挡去路，他把Thor缠起，用力捆住，让四肢不能动弹。  
“额啊..！”  
Thor想要伸手召唤在废墟中的妙尔尼尔，手指却夹在蟒蛇的尾巴缠绕的缝隙间，他的手指传来剧烈的疼痛。  
“它只会听从于他的父亲。”  
在挣扎中Thor看向大殿口，有两个冰霜巨人守着，但不见Laufey，统治者变成了一个小人。耶梦加得放轻力度，把Thor带到冰巨人之王面前。  
“Loki.....？”  
Thor看清面前这个老男人的面容，跟他弟弟一样的绿眼睛和黑色指甲。  
“虽然从比谁更年长来看，你应当叫我声叔叔。不过是的，Thor，Asgard的王子，我是你的兄弟。”  
Thor想要继续询问下去，他看着面前这个老Loki满脸皱纹的模样，他想明白了一件事。  
“你！你杀了我的弟弟！”  
“如果他看到你的反应，应该会笑你太多情，Thor。”  
老Loki拽住Thor的金发，盯着他的蓝眼睛。  
“我不想告诉你我花了多少功夫来到这个宇宙，你也从不明白。至于Loki，啊，一个宇宙不需要那么多Loki，而且他对我毫无帮助。”  
“你想要什么。”  
躺在一边的Odin扶着柱子站起来。  
“对！问题就是我想要什么。”  
他的表情换上笑容，眼睛从Thor的下巴，嘴唇，头发看过，老Loki凑过去，沾着唾液的舌头舔干净Thor额头被碎石块刮出的小伤口。  
“你和我的兄长一样美丽...。”他小声说着，放开Thor的头发。  
“我要你的儿子，Odin.”  
“什么...？”  
“我要你的儿子嫁给我，嫁到约顿海姆。”  
“我是个男人，就算你使用的巫术我也不会为你生孕子孙！”  
Thor感到侮辱，他挣扎，蛇尾也缠得更紧。  
“哦哦，谁说结婚就一定要有孩子，或许我们可以只做能有孩子的事。那么Odin，给我一个答案。”  
Odin没有回复。  
“仙宫和约顿海姆将会永远和平——只要Thor能做我的妻子。你的儿子很漂亮，有一副好皮囊。”  
他皱巴巴的手指摸上Thor的脸蛋。  
一场已经有结果的沉默，Thor是他的儿子，但Asgard众神本是无辜的，而Odin是众神之父。  
“...我愿意嫁你。”  
Thor咽下口唾沫。  
“只要汝等发誓，绝不再伤害阿萨神族一人！”  
“我亲爱的新娘子，你不会想从我口中听到所谓的誓言。”  
老Loki带着笑意亲吻上Thor的唇。  
“把你们的王子打扮漂亮，穿上纱裙，抹上金色的妆送到约顿海姆，派上你们最勇猛的战士和最顺从的女仆，明日将是吾与神威雷神结婚之日，明日各个国度都会送来祝福！”  
他们留下约顿海姆的王妃和一片废墟撤兵，并送给Thor一个金色镶嵌绿色宝石的手镯，Loki说这是经过矮人之手的宝物，是他送给Asgard的聘礼。  
等Sif，瓦尔基里及其他勇士一个个来到大殿时，Thor向他们宣布了婚事。  
隔日，他们让布伦希尔德骑着飞马把Thor带到约顿海姆。

约顿海姆的太阳带着冰霜。比起高大的巨人和各种物品，Thor一行人显得过分矮小。他们来到用冰雕成的宫殿内，所有的冰霜巨人都在里头，坐在宽大王座上的是Loki.  
布伦希尔德跟在Thor后面，走到王座前。  
“我亲爱的兄长，我美丽的王后。”  
Loki跳下王座，走到Thor跟前。他仔细看着神明脸上金色的妆和唇，还有脖子上金色的项链，跟项圈一样，也跟他的头发般配。  
“看看，你戴上我大老远送来的礼物。”  
他摸上Thor被冻得冰冷的手，那个金手镯冷得像冰霜巨人。老Loki又看到了后面死死盯住他的瓦尔基里。  
“我该怎么说好呢，Odin让她们之中最优秀的瓦尔基里来见证这场爱情盛宴，真是...非常有理。”  
“你知道你长得像谁嘛，布伦希尔德小姐。”  
Loki绕到她的面前，两根手指捏起她金色的碎发。  
“放下你的手，不然我定一根一根砍下你的指头。”  
她握紧腰间的剑。Loki从上到下，从头发，脸，胸到腿把瓦尔基里全身都看过一遍。  
“你像有奶子的Thor.”  
“Loki.”  
Thor突然出声。  
“离她远点。”  
“我正要离开呢，侄子。”  
Loki转个身，一步一步走到王座下，又转过来放声对其他人说：“现在开始狂欢！宴会正式开始！”  
众巨人高声欢呼，他们饮下藏在冰块中的佳酿，撕开山羊食下牲畜的血肉，乌鸦飞向各个国度，今天是大喜的日子。

国王和王后没有参与狂欢，老Loki让布伦希尔德骑着她的飞马回到Asgard，而他要与他的新婚妻子结合。  
他们的房间很大很空旷还有出奇的温暖，是Loki指尖的魔法。地上铺着鹅毛白色的毯子，墙上的是矮人一点一刀刻出的花纹。  
“我命那些大冰块从中庭带来的床铺和窗帘，希望你在中庭的朋友不会建议。而且睡在这些冰上对我们的腰也不好，对吧，我的王后。”  
Loki脱下披在Thor身上厚厚的红色袍子，苍老的手摸上藏在白色纱裙底下的屁股，他的身体现在很冰，冰冷得宛如尸体。  
“我们不需要多于的暧昧和抚摸，我会做好身为妻子的责任，而你只需管好约顿海姆。”  
“那么身为妻子你应该讨好我，而不是用这种语气对我说话！”  
他的指甲用力抓在Thor的屁股上，慢慢拉出一道红痕。  
“不过你也就这样。”  
老Loki突然放轻力度拍拍妻子的臀，转头走到桌子旁饮下蜜酒，撕咬盘子里的肉。  
“我是多么好奇你在Sif面前痴情的模样。”  
“不准提她...。”  
Thor握紧拳头。  
“你们在床上缠绵，亲吻耳朵和胸膛——Lady Sif，她有一头漂亮的黑发。”  
Thor一拳头打在Loki的右脸上，他倒在桌上的盛宴中，血从鼻腔留出，嘴里还多了个小东西。手颤抖着伸进嘴里拿出，一个沾着血的牙齿。  
“你从未有资格能说出Lady Sif的名字...你不配叫她的名字。”  
Thor站在从桌上掉下的盘子碎渣上，他此刻无比想念他的挚爱，那位勇敢而美丽的女武神。  
“....。”  
Loki没有反驳，没有讽刺，他把牙齿扔到橘黄色的酒中，又拿起一杯新的酒，踩过地上的残渣走到床边，褪下裤子。  
“过来，我亲爱的兄长。”  
Loki深绿色与死亡混杂的眼睛盯着Thor.  
Thor的脚底的细小伤口中插着玻璃小碎块，走过的毯子染上淡淡写血迹。他跪在Loki双腿间，双手握住垂着的阴茎，手腕上金色的饰品闪得他眼睛疼。神明张开嘴，学着姑娘们含下那块肉，腥臭和汗味让他想吐。  
Thor吮吸嘴里的东西，牙齿时不时磕到阴茎表面，老Loki喝完把杯子丢到地上，用手擦干净嘴角滴出的酒。  
“Thor Odinson怎么会想到有一天他会为他的兄弟口交呢。”  
他拉扯Thor的头发，强迫抬头让他看自己。  
“告诉我味道如何，侄子。”  
手揉捏身下神明的脖子，大拇指用力的磨蹭鬓角。他的身体比刚开始暖了许多，但还是太冷。Loki扶着阴茎从Thor嘴里抽出，在他脸上拍几下，龟头蹭蹭嘴唇。  
“咳咳...到床上去。”  
“well，我还挺喜欢你的主动，Thor。”  
国王躺在床上，王后坐在他大腿上。  
Loki没有让Thor脱下纱裙和首饰，他甚至用他的魔法变出一个纯金的鼻环，穿在Thor鼻子上，血滴到他的胸膛。手指把血抹蹭干净，含在嘴里吮吸。  
“完美的肉体。”  
他赞叹着，抚摸Thor的胸肌。  
“Thor Odinson的肉体让多少神明和维京人发情，而你都一一回应。”  
“那都只是年少的无知和好奇。别忘记，我曾与一维京女人相恋，也是因你而起。”  
“是啊是啊...多久之前的事了，那时候你的肉体和眼神都充满性和鲜血...而现在的你只是一个像Odin的白胡子老头。”  
Loki小声说道，用力掐一把Thor的乳头。Thor用裙子擦掉鼻子的血，红色的图案像处子的眼泪和尖叫的痕迹。  
他皱眉舔湿Loki的手指，跪着爬到他面前，直起大腿。老Loki亲吻Thor的小腹，一只手掰开他的屁股，把湿润的三根手指全部插进去扭转。  
“嘶额...。”  
从未碰过的部位因为被迫扩张而刺痛，Thor咬着牙齿闭眼，双手扶在前面的墙。  
Loki没有留情，他张嘴咬在妻子的腰上，手指没有任何犹豫的硬生生全部插入，他感觉到雷霆之神的颤抖，因为自己。  
“砍杀过无数巨怪的神明，居然会因为做爱的疼痛而皱眉，你可曾想过那些女人处子的感受？”  
他嘲笑着又塞入一根手指。肠道里滴出了血，手指在里头搅弄几下抽出，手上的血像冬天的火。  
“嗯额....我，不会畏惧这点疼痛，如果这是身为妻子应当做的事，那么我会张开我的腿等待你的进入。”  
“身为妻子，额啊，我更喜欢你小时候，我或许应该先到过去，先把你小时候的屁股干松。”  
Loki把血抹在Thor脸上。他鼻子的血已经没再流了。  
“那么自己坐上了，让我看看尽善尽美之神的英姿。”  
Thor的大腿软得厉害，他没想到自己的肠道是如此脆弱。他跪在丈夫的胯上，扶着阴茎一点一点刺进体内。身体的排斥和肉的撕裂，他感觉此刻就跟火接触水一样。Thor紧紧抓着白色床单，让自己在那根阴茎上动。Loki并不在意他现在的痛苦，倒是很享受温暖的屁股和Thor忍不住的痛苦呻吟。他侧过身拿起放在一旁的一串葡萄，摘下一粒放进嘴里。  
“你不该是这种样子，Thor Odinson.”  
Loki捏起Thor垂着的阴茎。  
“你的尽善尽美让你嫁到这里，骑在我的鸡巴上。”  
他拿着一粒紫色的葡萄，从他们结合的地方滑过，沾上粘液和血，碾过神明立起的乳头，送到Odinson的嘴里。葡萄的汁水和Thor的唾液从牙缝中流出，流到他胸膛。  
Loki的大拇指用力按在Thor的大腿根，一下一下揉弄，他感觉到埋在血肉之中的骨头。用手指用力掐住那块肉，他听到Odinson喉咙里颤抖的嘶吼。  
国王掐住王后脖子艰难的起身把他压在身上，扭动屁股用阴茎强奸王后的身体。红色的水从结合的地方滴到床单上，整张床因为肉体紧贴的两个人摇得嘎吱响，在整个冰房间回荡，似乎要大过外边牲畜的惨叫和巨人的笑声。  
老Loki的双手死死掐在Thor的脖子上，下体更加用力的往里面捅。Thor没有反驳，握紧的拳头锤打在床上，大张的嘴里发出沙子磨蹭的惨叫，口水从嘴角流出，眼泪被逼出，他蓝色的眼睛里映着老Loki的模样。  
“瞧你，居然会露出这样的表情。”  
Loki俯下身子，绿色的眼睛也死死盯着Thor。他像看布伦希尔德一样的看自己的妻子，从金发到有汗的额头，到眉毛到眼睛到鼻子到嘴巴，他又看着Thor冒汗的鬓角和耳朵。Loki很快便没了力气，满身大汗往后一倒。插在Thor屁股里的阴茎也带血被拔出。  
Thor眨眨眼睛，眼角的眼泪顺着往下掉，咽下嘴里的唾沫，他的下面很痛。  
“哈哈....侄子。”  
Loki的脚动几下Thor的腰，他很听话的坐起来，跪趴在Loki胯见含下阴茎。血的味道在此刻像蜜酒加了块铁，带着伤痕的契约。  
把血和粘液舔干净，Thor再次坐到他阴茎上，那仍跟钉子一样折磨着Thor柔软的肠道，他的动作不得不放慢。Loki从喘息中伸手，勾住Thor的脖子把他拉在怀里，躺在自己身上。他张嘴，牙齿咬住神明的耳朵，一只手扒着Thor的屁股，挺腰往里面干。他的眼睛不离Thor的脸。  
老Loki揉着妻子的屁股，又抬起手狠狠打下去，每一次巴掌的落下都使得Thor的肠道突然一紧，耳边的呻吟也变得高昂。  
“这不及汝赠于吾之苦。”  
Loki在Thor耳边低语，他的手指插进了那个血洞。  
“诺恩已书写完你的辉煌，而现在，你永远不准在我面前用过去来厌恶我，吾爱。”  
“呃额.....。”  
老Loki伸出湿热的舌头舔进Thor的耳朵里，再亲吻鬓角。  
Thor身体僵硬，他陷入疼痛，床单上豆大的水痕不知道是眼泪还是汗水。他攥紧拳头，作为妻子的他动起屁股跟着丈夫一起运动，只是Thor毫无快感，他的阴茎没有一刻是硬起的。  
一只手强硬的把Thor的脸拉过来，让他直视Loki。眼神的恍惚让他想起自己的弟弟。  
老国王从Thor身下起来，让他好好趴在床上，他自己绕到Thor后面，分开他的腿跪在中间，轻轻捏几下软着的阴茎，双手再次掰开臀瓣看那个洞。已经不能完全合上，透明的粘液和血把周围和床单弄得一团糟，他阴茎上的颜色也十分鲜艳。手指在肛门表面上下来回挑弄几下，两个大拇指从两侧插进去，大力撑开屁股洞，肉棒再一次捅进去，没有防备的Thor高声惨叫，但不是尖锐，是沉闷。他的手不停扒拉床单，身后的Loki没有一点留情。  
老Loki就看着自己的肉棒如何强奸Thor的肠道，鲜血如果跟着动作而流出，床单染红的轨道，他很享受，面带笑容。他趴在Thor结实的背上，咬在肩膀鼓起的肌肉，手从床的缝隙中挤入，揉着妻子的胸部。他对于Thor Odinson的顺从十分满意。  
肉体相互碰撞而发出的厚实响声，是性爱里不可缺少的伴奏，Loki听着兄长充满绝望的惨叫，胯部运动速度变快，他不管Thor的痛苦，他就是专门为Thor带来疼痛的神明。  
心理和生理上的快感重叠，Loki感觉到阴茎的冲动。他兴奋的抬起一条腿单膝跪在床上，又抬起Thor的屁股用力往里干，用力磨蹭肠道里每一处温暖的地方。他又不满足于此，手伸到Thor的小腹，四指快速按下去，肠道被迫缩紧，死死吸着肉棒，而插在里面的阴茎也在强迫撑开穴道，刺激加上刺激。  
“啊啊啊...！额啊啊，啊！！”  
Thor也失去平时的冷静，他的身体在疯狂尖叫，他的嗓子也在尖叫。他拼命捶打床铺，身体挣扎着缩在一起，他想伸手召来妙尔尼尔一锤砸在Loki的脑袋上，但他不能。  
“Loki....！”  
他在呻吟中喊了一句。  
“对...现在是Loki在你上面。”  
老Loki在窄小的肠道里继续抽插，手指的力度也慢慢增大，越来越紧，越来越舒服。他开始咯咯的笑，把整根肉棒钉在里面射进去。  
Thor觉得自己的大腿没了任何知觉，或者是整个身体都过分酥软酸疼没了知觉，他只明确的知道眼睛前的东西变得模糊，直到完全黑暗。垂在下面的阴茎什么都没有射出，而是在刚刚自己丈夫的折磨下，颤抖着刺激出了尿液。  
Loki像头刚进食完的狮子喘气，拔出没有软下的阴茎。原本白色的床单被黄色的尿液弄湿一点半，还有星星点点的红色点缀。他爬下床，没有去管已经昏倒的Thor，走到桌子边饮下一杯蜜酒。


End file.
